Drunken Behavior
by OccasionallyActive
Summary: Jack gets drunk. Yusei looks more feminine than usual through "beer goggles". What sort of things will transpire?  Apologies for either of the characters being, well...out of character.   Also. The rating is just to be safe.  ONESHOT.


DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything pertaining to YuGiOh 5Ds... Or else this pairing would be canon.

A/N: Just a little something I whipped up for a friend. Lol. I apologize for the kind of out of character Yusei... I couldn't resist. (I also apologize for any spelling errors that might be in here.)

* * *

Yusei Fudo had just managed to slip into the city of Neo Domino (having run right into Jack Atlas whom he'd promised to duel) and now he was trying to find a place to lie low. As he's riding around, though, his stomach begins to rumble. Damn, he was hungry! Luckily enough, a bar to his right zooms into view and he quickly parks his D-Wheel; making certain that it's secure so it won't get stolen; after all, it's his pride and joy!

He then makes his way into the bar, where he sits at the counter and offers a slight smile to the bartender. "You guys serve any food here?"

The bartender was surprisingly kind as she smiled at him and set a menu down; telling him he could get anything he wanted and she'd charge him half-price. It wouldn't be until later that he'd really understand why.

After ordering himself some food and eating he lets out a content sigh; his belly full of good food for the first time since he'd first left Martha's place years before. As this thought floats around his brain he hears the seat beside him creak and he looks up to find Jack Atlas himself smiling at him, but something was…off about him.

"Lemme buy you a drink," the tall blond slurs; grinning in a way that's rather unlike himself.

Yusei shifts a little uncomfortably; he has a feeling that Jack doesn't know who he is. "Uhhh…I-I guess that sounds all right." He was feeling nervous, all-of-a-sudden; why was he feeling nervous?

"Dana, buy my pretty young friend, here, a drink!" Jack slaps down too much money on the counter and offers a dashing little smile "keep the change."

Yusei just shakes his head at the display and quietly accepts his drink as it's given to him. "Jack…are you all right?"

"Oh! So you do know who I am! Then again, a pretty lady suchasyourself must follow my news pretty closely, huh?"

Yusei, normally so stoney-faced, finds himself blushing. Jack thought…he was…a woman? "J-Jack, I-!"

"No, no, no; no need to be embarrassed, miss; your secret's safe with me!" he says in a loud whisper, winking at Yusei and leaning in closer to him.

Because of how close they are now, Yusei can smell the alcohol on Jack's breath. He was completely drunk! Well, that certainly explained the mix-up… "Listen, Jack-" but, again, he's cut off.

"Don't get coy on me now," as he's speaking, Jack's hand is moving up to cradle against Yusei's soft cheek. "Normally, I don't swing for women, but…" he hiccups "you're a rather stunning beauty." He grins and hiccups again before continuing. "You remind me of someone I used to know…" and before anything can stop it, he leans in and plants a surprisingly nice kiss on Yusei's lips.

When the taller man pulls away, Yusei is left frozen and staring at him. He can't seem to find the will to speak…or to tell the blond to leave him alone. Butterflies are flapping around his stomach as Jack's arm winds around his waist.

"Dana, I think I'm gunna take my young friend, here, back to my place," he grins at the bartender, who simply smiles and waves them off.

When they reach Jack's home, Yusei's heart is racing hard and fast in his chest. What was going to happen? Why had he been brought here? What was going on in Jack's brain right now?

"C'mon, then, pretty lady…" Jack hiccups again, pulling Yusei into his bedroom with him.

When he sees where they're going, it all begins to click in Yusei's mind; but he can't seem to bring himself to pull away from the blond. What was wrong with him?

Without further ado, Jack pulls the smaller man down with him onto the bed and begins to passionately kiss Yusei. They continue like this for a while, Jack's hands trailing over Yusei and sending sparks shooting through him. He'd never felt like this before, and if truth was to bee told, he didn't want it to stop. "J-Jack…"

However, as the King's hands begin to delve under the darker-haired male's clothing, his eyes seem to glaze over. And, without further ado, he falls backward onto the bed with a soft thump; snoring loudly. Yusei nearly yells to wake him up (he hadn't wanted those sensations to stop!) but the man looked so oddly peaceful, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Instead, he sighs softly and curls up beside the big blond. He wouldn't admit to anyone what had almost transpired that night; wouldn't even admit to himself (later on, anyway) that he'd want it to happen. Tonight, though, he could enjoy the feeling of Jack's arms around him; knowing he'd wake up first and be able to sneak out without Jack ever knowing he was here.


End file.
